1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pigment dispersion liquid and an inkjet ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Azo pigments have excellent hues and tinctorial power, which are chromatic characteristics, and therefore, azo pigments have been widely used in various fields. For example, a pigment dispersion liquid obtained by dispersing an azo pigment in water is used for inkjet ink and the like.
Regarding a water-based pigment dispersion liquid including an azo pigment, JP2011-074376A describes a water-based pigment dispersion including an azo pigment having a particular structure and a vinyl polymer having a repeating unit derived from a (meth)acrylic acid ester.
In JP2014-162875A, a water-based pigment dispersion liquid including an azo pigment having a particular structure, a repeating unit derived from a (meth)acrylic acid ester, and a polymer dispersant having a repeating unit derived from (meth)acrylic acid is described.